nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Power V23
Nintendo Power V23 is the April 1991 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It featured Power Blade on it's cover. Contents ''Power Blade'' The first game featured in the magazine is the cover story, Power Blade. It was a 16-page article talking briefly about the story. It also included information on special abilities, weapons and items. A description of many of the enemies was also provided. The article also included maps for Sectors 1-7. Howard & Nester As in previous issues, a Howard & Nester comic is featured here. ''Totally Rad'' The next article featured Totally Rad. It gave information on the 12 spells in the game and provided maps for Acts I-V. Classified Information The Classified Information section revealed codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section included: ''Sword Master'' This article gives readers a look at Sword Master. The article included information on spells, and moves for both attack and defense. HP were also provided for some of the enemies. Maps were also included for Levels 1-7. The British Invasion This article gave readers insight into game developing companies that were located in England, such as Rare and Ocean. Some of those British game developers helped create popular games such as R.C. Pro-Am, Dragon's Lair and Wizards and Warriors. ''S.C.A.T. The next featured game is S.C.A.T.: Special Cybernetic Attack Team. The article talked about the characters, weapons and battle strategies. There were also maps for Stages 1–5. Game Boy This section of the magazine included reviews and tips specifically for Game Boy games. Reviews The games reviewed here are The Sword of Hope, Ultima: The Runes of Virtue, R-Type, Mickey's Dangerous Chase, WWF Superstars, Pac-Man, and Caesars Palace. Game Boy Counselors' Corner Similar to the "Counselors' Corner" article, this section had answers to game-related questions specifically for Game Boy titles. The only game included here this issue is The Final Fantasy Legend. Game Boy Now Playing Similar to the "Now Playing" section, this section of the Game Boy feature lists new game releases and ratings for those games. Some of the top-rated Game Boy games here included (in alphabetical order): Mickey's Dangerous Chase, Pac-Man, R-Type and The Sword of Hope. Top 10 This section listed the Top 10 games for the Game Boy. The following is the first three from that list. #''Super Mario Land'' #''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fall of the Foot Clan'' #''The Final Fantasy Legend'' ''Monopoly'' This article reviewed the NES game Monopoly. It talked briefly about different scenarios within the game and provided screenshots to go with them. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner was a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are The Immortal, Destiny of an Emperor, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and StarTropics. Now Playing This article listed new game releases and ratings for them. It also had a very brief overview of a few of the games. Some of the top-rated games here included (in alphabetical order): Double Dragon III: The Sacred Stones, Monopoly, Power Blade, S.C.A.T.: Special Cybernetic Attack Team, Totally Rad, and The Uninvited. Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section included Vice: Project Doom and Battletoads. Player's Forum Top 30 The "Top 30" section of the magazine listed the top 30 NES games as ranked by the readers. In this issue, Super Mario Bros. 3 continues to hold it's ground in the #1 spot. The following are the first 10 from this issue's list of 30. # Super Mario Bros. 3 # Mega Man 3 # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Arcade Game # Final Fantasy # Dr. Mario # Dragon Warrior II # Crystalis # The Legend of Zelda # Tetris # NES Play Action Football Category:Nintendo Power Category:1991 Nintendo Power volumes